Contraceptives have been known for some time, and serve to prevent conception as well as to prevent the spread of disease. Several prosthetic apparatus of the prior art also recognize the need for a prosthetic device for the purpose of elongating the male sex organ artificially to facilitate mutually satisfactory sexual relations. The male sex organ may be inadequate for a number of reasons, and therefore in order to accommodate his partner, and enhance sexual relations, a prosthetic device may be needed.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved prosthetic device and method of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of using a conventional condom to create a prosthetic apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic apparatus which is simple to utilize.
Yet another object is to provide a prosthetic apparatus which may be utilized more than once with conventional condoms.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.